Is This Real Life?
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: The gang had planned to attend have a normal gaming convention but when they decide to dress up, they all get transported into different worlds. Follow Fluke and Evanz (but mostly Fluke) as they find their friends and figure out a way to get back to the real world before their lives are consumed by these strange new worlds. M for language
1. Eurogamer

**Hey guys and gals. It is time for New Story, which as you can see is now called "Is This Real Life?". This first chapter is the original skit I wrote for the guys for their Eurogamer skit they requested. I hope you like it.**

**_Is This Real Life?_**

**Chapter 1**

**Eurogamer**

_*Fluke, Hollow, and Rage are walking to the rendezvous point that the group had set up. All three of them are in their costumes, no matter how embarrassing they might be. Rage stops walking, puts his hand on his knees, and pants, trying to regain his breath.*_

**Hollow: **You just woke up, and you are already tired. Rage, the old man everyone.

**Rage: **Shut up, man. We've just been walking too much, that's all.

**Hollow: **Yea, sure man.

**Fluke: **Hey! Look! It's Evanz!

_*Evanz is standing alone wearing his Booker Dewitt costume as he waits for everyone else to arrive. The three of them walk in his direction though Evanz has his back towards them.*_

**Fluke: **Booker! Catch!

_*Fluke appears, throwing a coin at Evanz. Evanz turns around as he raises his arms to protect himself but the coin hits him anyways. Fluke laughs at the fact that he is finally accomplishing his plans to annoy Evanz.*_

**Evanz: **Ow!

_*Fluke grabs Evanz by his shoulders and shakes him.*_

**Fluke: **Don't die, Booker!

**Hollow: **Let him go, Fluke.

_*Fluke let go of Evanz. Evanz puts a hand on his head and shakes his head to relieve his slight dizziness. The four of them face each other, forming an odd squarish circle.*_

**Fluke: **Aw. You know that I've been waiting to do this, Hollow.

**Hollow: **I know, buddy. But we need to find Peace.

**Rage: **Hey, where is the fat man, Evanz?

_*Evanz lowered his hand and shrugs in response. They stand there, looking around to find their missing pulled out his briefcase and opened it. Inside was his Yugioh dueling deck which he took out.*_

**Rage: **Fuck this shit. Who wants to duel!?

_*Rage raised his deck high in the air but no one came forth. Hollow turned to face Rage.*_

**Rage: **No one? No one even dares to duel me? Rage?

**Hollow: **No one wants to play fucking Yugioh, Rage.

**Rage: **Fuck off.

_*Fluke looks around, confused.*_

**Fluke: **Did you guys hear that?

**Evanz: **No.

_*In the distance, Evanz spots out a guy in a fat suit waddling in their direction. Evanz points at Peace, who is slowly making his way toward the group.*_

**Evanz: **Hey, look. Peace is coming.

**Fluke: **I don't like that sound.

**Hollow: **Oh my god!

_*Both Hollow and Rage burst out laughing at seeing Peace in his Fat Suit. Peace finally arrives to the group.*_

**Peace: **Hi guys.

**Fluke: **Do you guys seriously not hear that sound?

**Rage: **I think Fluke is going mad like in the Alien fanfic.

**Peace: **What's going on?

_*Peace looked around the group confused. Then in a blink of an eye, they all disappeared.*_

**Peace: **What?

_*Peace looked at his hands to find himself holding a hamburger. Peace shrugs and begins eating the hamburger. Mid-bite, Peace raises an eyebrow and pokes at his fat suit.*_

**Peace: **Fuck! It's real. How did this happen?

**Random person:**_ (OFF SCREEN) _Oh god! It's Peace.

_*Peace looked up towards the voice, awkwardly smiles and waves.*_

**Peace:**_ (Whispering) _Great. Now everyone will continue to think that I'm fat.

* * *

**...And that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Depending on reviews and or the feedback I get (whatever the form it is), I will post the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Until we met again.**

**Cabin, out.**


	2. Bioshock Infinite

**Hey guys! Guess what time it is! ...Yea! It's update time! Here's chapter 2 for all of you who have been _dying_ to read this. **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 2**

**Bioshock Infinite**

_*Fluke opens his eyes to see himself in a small room. He looks around the room frantically and sees a painting of the the Eiffel Tower in the corner. On the opposite side of the room is a door. Fluke runs to the door and goes through to a large library. He stops in the center of the room and spins around to look at the entire room.*_

**Fluke:** Where the hell am I?

_*Fluke notices that his voice sounds feminine. He sputters out random words and tries to clear his throat. He tries his voice again but it doesn't change from the first time.*_

**Fluke:** Why do I sound like a girl?

_*Fluke covers his face with his hands in frustration and slides them down. He reaches a hand up to his head intent to remove his brunette wig. He pulls on the hair though it does not come off. Fluke tugs again, harder, though it causes pain.*_

**Fluke:** Ow! What the...?

_*Straight ahead, there is a heavy metal hatch door. Fluke looks up to his left and sees a balcony with a large window. He runs up and stares out at the scenery. On the glass plane, Fluke sees a woman staring back at him. From above, Fluke hears metal groaning and then immediately a clatter behind him. He walks to the banister and looks over it. On the ground, a guy laid flat on his face.*_

**Fluke:** Evanz!

_*Fluke looks up and sees a balcony with a large window. He runs up and stares out at the scenery. On the glass plane, Fluke sees a woman staring back at him. From above, Fluke hears a metal groaning over it. On the ground, guy laid flat on his face.*_

**Fluke:** Evanz!

_*Fluke runs over to Evanz. He grabs Evanz by his arms and picks him up to give him a hug.*_

**Fluke:** Oh thank god! I was starting to think that I was all alone here.

_*Evanz shakes his head and looks at Fluke.*_

**Evanz:** Fluke? Is that you?

**Fluke: (Sarcastically)** No. It's Hollow. Of course it's me.

_*Evanz slowly backs away, still staring at Fluke.*_

**Evanz:** W-w-why... H-h-how are you a girl now?

**Fluke:** What are you talking about? I'm just in my costume.

_*Fluke pulls on the brunette hair again but it still does not come off and only causes him pain. Evanz walks past Fluke to a small corner and pulls out a large mirror over to Fluke. Fluke gasps and reaches out for the mirror. He touches the surface and immediately jumps back.*_

**Fluke:** Oh god no. Please let this be a dream.

_*Fluke looks down at his chest for a second before he looks away.*_

**Fluke:** Oh god. They're real.

_*Fluke sneaks a peek down again. He nods his head appreciatively at the sight of his large boobs. Suddenly, Fluke hears a high pitch noise. He snaps his heads up and looks around.*_

**Fluke:** There it is again. That's the sound I heard before!

**Evanz:** What sound? I don't hear anything.

_*Next to them, a metal statue lets out a tone.*_

**Evanz:** That can't be good. We have to get out of here.

**Fluke:** There isn't one. I've checked.

_*Evanz pulls out a key from his pocket.*_

**Evanz:** What about this?

**Fluke:** What about it?

**Evanz:** It could be a way out.

_*Fluke looks at the key and gasps.*_

**Fluke:** Give me that!

_*Fluke brings the key to his face and examines it.*_

**Fluke:** Where did you find this?

**Evanz:** Does it matter? We have to get out of here.

_*A metal screech echoes through the air outside.*_

**Evanz:** Fuck!

_*Fluke runs over to the hatch door and uses the key to open the previously closed door. They both hears the gears moving from within the door before it pops open for them to be able to leave. Fluke squeezes through the small gap and as he starts going into the hallway, a metal screeching sound echoes through the entire building. Fluke, with Evanz quickly following behind him, run down a flight of stairs and the rubble falls on top of them.*_

**Fluke:** Come on, Evanz! This is the way out!

_*The two of them reach the bottom of the stairs and run through the hallways trying to find the way out.*_

**Fluke:** How did you find me, Evanz?! How did you get here?

**Evanz:** I don't know. I mean, one moment we were at Eurogamer and then the next I'm in a lift and going through hatches until I saw you through one of them. Though, I thought it was someone else.

_*The closer to the exit they got, the more debri fell on top of them. Fluke turns a corner just as a large pair of claws rips through the metallic walls.*_

**Fluke:** Booker run!

_*Fluke reaches the final stretch of the hallway. From behind him, Evans calls out "Call up the lift!" Fluke pushes the button and they casually wait for the lift to arrive.*_

**Fluke:** What's going on? Where the fuckin' hell we?

**Evanz:** I don't know.

**Fluke:** We need to find Hollow and Rage. If we're in this much trouble, so can they. And you and I both know that Rage can't handle himself in a situation like this.

_*At that moment, a clenched claw punches though the lift doors and sticks it's metal beak through in order to get the two of them. Evanz pulls out a revolver that he had hidden and shots at the metallic bird. After a few shots, the bird drops, allowing Fluke and Evanz the pass to the next hallway.*_

**Evanz:** We have to get across!

_*Evanz runs over a fallen beam to a stair landing. Fluke didn't hesitate to follow. Evanz continues his fleeing up the flights of stair until he is met with another hatch door. He turns the wheel and opens the door. Outside, the air is blowing hard against the door. Fluke squeezes through the small crack and waits for Evanz to follow him*_

**Fluke:** Where to?

**Evanz:** Go up!

_*Fluke rushes up the inclination, going against the wind as he sees the shadows of the bird chasing them. Shortly after, they reach to the end and lose their footing. They tumble into the air as their former floor falls to the ground below. Evanz stretches out a hand out to Fluke while his other hand is sporting a weird grappling hook. Fluke grabs his hand and with almost perfect timing, Evanz latches the hook onto a pole that runs above a city.*_

_*They ride it down as they watch the building that they just left crumble behind them. Just as they were about the land on a safe bridge, it too crumbles taking the tracks along with it. Once again, Fluke and Evanz fall down and splash into an ocean with all the broken off debri. The two begin to sink into the depths of the water as the Bird attempts to catch them though it gives up quickly. Fluke swims over to Evanz, who lost consciousness, and brings him to shore.*_

**Fluke:** Evanz. Come on man!

_*Fluke slaps Evanz across the face in an attempt revive him.*_

**Fluke:** Booker! Don't die, god damn it!

_*Evanz suddenly turns to his side and coughs up water.*_

**Fluke:** Evanz? Are you still alive?

_*Evanz flops back after his airway are cleared from any liquids. Fluke smacks his face again just to make sure that he was alright. Evanz lets out a groan.*_

**Fluke:** Yup. You're still alive.

_*In the distance, music can be heard. Fluke raises his head to see his surrounds. Right then, it hits Fluke as quickly as a slap on the face as to where they are.*_

**Fluke:** Oh my fucking god! We're in Bioshock.

* * *

**And concludes today's chapter. What do you guys think of it? **

**Next chapter will be up... I don't know when. It all depends on that one broadcast class. Hopefully, I can get it up by next week.**

**Anyway, this is me finished. See you guys next time.**

**Cabin, out.**


End file.
